The Past
by A Caddoan Boy's Girl
Summary: What do you do when you finally find someone worth living for? When a wandering vampire stumbles upon the Cullen coven, Jasper is reunited with a love from his past. But will his former flame fall for a puppy? Jasper/OC, Seth/OC. NOT JASPER/SETH.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's POV**

Jeez. What human would want to live in a little town that nobody's heard of? And it rains all the time. Of course, it was perfect for me. Forks, Washington was one of the most sunless places on the planet. That would come in handy with the whole "I-sparkle-in-the-sunlight" thing. Let me tell you my story…

I'd grown up in Houston, Texas but I was born in Charlotte, North Carolina in 1843. When I was five-years-old, my mother left my father and me. My father, John Morgan, decided that we needed to get away from anywhere my mother had been. She had been a daring and free-spirited woman. Been everywhere from Boston to Atlanta. The only place left to go was out west. Two days after she left, we were packed and ready to go.

My father was a shopkeeper. We never ran out of anything. Morgan's General. That's what it was called. I had had a privileged childhood. But all that was about to change.

When we got to Houston, I'd realized something: we had made it all the way from North Carolina to Texas. We arrived in Houston on July 5th, 1849. I was almost seven-years-old.

My father was hoping to find a job here, but there were already two general stores and nobody wanted to employ a man nobody knew anything about. After three days in the woods, sleeping on the ground and eating stale bread, he decided he would build a house, then look for a job. He said I was Going to catch a cold if we stayed in the woods any longer. Even after we moved into our new home, I still caught a cold.

But it was more like pneumonia. I don't remember it that well, but what I do remember was when a lady from town brought us some cough syrup and some other medicine. She was very nice. Offered any help she could provide. Father mentioned something about work and Mrs. Whitlock 9that was her name) said that she could get him a job at her husband's lumber mill. She also said that she had a son my age. She said that I could come over and play with him while Pa was at work. That suited me. I had never had a friend before. That was how I met Jasper.

By that time I was old enough to go to school. Every morning, Pa would leave for work and then Jasper would knock on the door and we would walk to school together. Jasper and I were best friends. All the children would tease Jasper about how his best friend was a girl. But he didn't care. He always said that he would rather be looking at clouds with me than playing ball with the other boys.

Mr. Whitlock gave Pa a job, but now that he had a job, he also had money to spend. The money didn't go towards things we needed like matches or food (we had a few chickens to lay eggs, but no land to plant crops). Instead of food, Pa spent what money we had on drink. I hadn't realized that my father had bottled up all his grief over my mother. He came home every night, drunk. He hadn't gone to work in over a week, and Mr. Whitlock said that he couldn't pay a man that didn't come to work. The night he got fired was the first night he beat me.

It had become routine after the first few nights or so. Pa would come home late from one of the bars in a nearby town, completely drunk. It was like I didn't know who he was anymore. He would come home while I was either cooking or cleaning and slap me, hit, or throw me on the ground. Or all of the above. I was nine-years-old.

When Pa was passed out or asleep, Jasper was with me. He came by every night to check on me. I rarely had any injuries other than bruises, but when I did, he would carry me to Doc Walker's house. At first Doc Walker assumed that my bruises were just from playing, but after the first few times, he realized that the cause was something more. To this day, the only people that knew were Doc Walker and Jasper.

Let's fast forward five years, shall we?

Jasper and I were fourteen. It was after school, and Pa was passed out at home. I'd gotten a nasty bruise on my leg from where Pa had kicked me the night before. Jasper and I were on the beach, looking for shells and tide pools. I was jumping from stone to stone in the water while Jasper watched from the shore.

"Come on, Jazz. It's fun."

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for you to fall in."

"I'm not going to fall in," I contradicted.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are and then I'm going to have to come save you."

"No you won't because I am perfectly capable of saving myself."

"Whatever you say, Em."

"Don't call me 'Em'."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Right at that moment something caught my leg and I tumbled into the water. I screamed. The weight of my heavy dress pulled me down. I had never learned how to swim.

"Emily!" Jasper yelled. He dove into the water to rescue me. But I didn't need rescuing. I found myself standing on a sandbar, though the water was up to my waist. I hadn't realized how far out I had been. Jasper was still fighting the current, swimming towards me. It had all happened so fast.

"Wait! Jasper stop!" I shouted.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you never learned how to swim."

"I didn't," I said nonchalantly.

"Then how is your head above water?" he puzzled.

"Because of this," I pointed in the water and told him about the sandbar I was standing on.

"Wow," he breathed. Mind you, we were fourteen. Anything and everything amazed us.

I had though our little island was the best thing in the world. But Jasper didn't like it. He said that all it would take for me to drown would be the tide coming in just a smidge.

Over the next year, Jasper and I spent more and more time with each other. We were the other halves of each other's hearts. Jasper's ma didn't like it when he was with me. She said that when she had first met Pa that he was an honorable man, and now all he was was a drunkard. I didn't argue.

As we got older, I realized that I had feelings for Jasper that were more than just friendship or brother-sister love. They were _love _love. Whenever I was with him all my qualms and worries dissolved. It was as if we were the only to people on the planet. I was happy. When I sat next to him on the log by the creek, it was like there were jolts of electricity shocking my body. When he held me and said that everything was going to be alright, I never wanted that moment to end. When he took me in his arms, kissed me, and told me he loved me, I knew I was in love. Jasper Whitlock was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Then the Confederacy ceded. That was all he could think about. Damn the Confederacy. All he would talk about was how it would be so great to serve in the Army. To defend the damned Confederacy. But I still love him. Always have, always will. Nothing can change that.

It was my fifteenth birthday. Not that anyone besides Jasper bothered to remember. Pa was out and I was preparing for another beating. Jasper had made us a picnic dinner on the beach under the full moon.

I was alone in our one-room house when someone knocked lightly on the door. Whoever it was wasn't very patient because they opened the door and glided into the room. The first thing I noticed about her was her extremely pale skin. It was as white as the moon. This was Texas, after all. Even I was as brown as Solomon, the man that had worked in my father's store. She was definitely not from around here. I also noticed her coal black eyes. Not just a dark brown, but a black as black as the night sky. These drastic and unusual characteristics clashed with her gently waving brown hair and oval shaped face.

"H-Hello. Can I help you?" I stuttered.

"I'm truly sorry I have to do this, dear. But our numbers are dwindling ever so quickly." And with that she strode to my place by the stove and bit my forearm.

My body burst into flames. It worked its way from my arm, across my chest, all they way down to the tips of my toes. My body was on fire. I thought I had knew pain, but the harsh, discolored bruises were like pinpricks compared with this. I wanted to die.

Whatever this woman was doing to me, I wanted it to stop. If this was how the devil had decided to torture me, I didn't care. I just wanted it to stop.

And it did. Eventually. I could feel the pain slowly fading from my fingertips. I was regaining my strength and senses. I could feel that I was on the floor. I could smell the soup, burning on the stove. I could hear the sound of rain leaking through the roof, creating a puddle on the floor. I opened my eyes.

I had never in my life been so aware of my surroundings. I could see everything. I could smell everything. I could hear everything. Except my heartbeat. What was that about? Was I dead? If this was heaven, they had really mistaken the crumbling, smelly, one-room shack that was my home for beautiful pearly gates. If this was Hell, eh, it could be worse.

I looked down at where the strange woman had bitten me. Not only did I find only a scar, but I also found that I had the same strange, white skin as the woman. What had she _done_ to me?

I was distracted from my internal game of 20 Questions by the most disgusting smell. What was that? I looked around and saw that it was the soup on the stove. Since when did soup smell revolting? Then I smelled something else. It wasn't the soup this time.

This smell was hot, sweet, and delicious. Almost like citrus.

"E-Emily? Are you okay?"

I whirled around to face the voice. It was Jasper, sitting on my cot, staring at me. Oh. My. Lord. The delicious scent was oozing out of every pore in his body. Oh, God. I wanted to close the small distance between us, sink my teeth into any part of him, and taste his hot, rich, sweet blood.

"Emily? Are you alright?" His voice brought me out of my fantasy.

"O-Of course," I stuttered. Hmm. That wasn't my voice. That voice sounded like church bells. That couldn't be my voice.

"Um, Emily?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are red," He stated. Jasper was never known for subtlety.

"That's not possible," I contradicted. But I was beginning to think that anything was possible.

In response, he handed me the small mirror that he had gotten for me for my thirteenth birthday. I took it gingerly and held it up to my face so I could see my reflection.

I was beyond speechless. That was not me in the mirror. It couldn't be. I had dull brown hair, freckles across my cheeks and, and cold grey-blue eyes. This couldn't be me in the reflection. This woman had pale, flawless skin, angular, perfect features, and brilliant red eyes. The only thing that was the same was the hair, but even that seemed more radiant. This was the new me.

Whatever the woman had done to me had made me exquisitely beautiful, impossibly fast and strong, and ice-cold to the human touch. I could not feel this difference, but Jasper could. Along with these changes, I found that I had a strange instinct to…to…kill Jasper. And drink his blood.

I was disgusted with myself. This was _**Jasper**_. The boy I loved. The one I had known since I was a child. I did not want to kill him. I would not.

Over the next few weeks, other changes made themselves known. For one, I didn't have to sleep anymore. I was never tired. Two, my thirst for Jasper's blood only grew with time. I never told Jasper about my extreme thirst for his blood. It was just too embarrassing. I did not know what I was. I did not know if I _wanted_ to know. But now I was a monster. A blood-sucker.

As much as I hate to admit it, human blood was the most appetizing thing that I had ever tasted in my life. It seemed now that my diet only consisted of blood. I no longer needed to cook, because human food repulsed me. I didn't need a scientist to tell me that I was no longer human.

ONE YEAR LATER

He's gone. The love of my life. The rest of my soul. The other half of my heart. Gone.

I knew that I was the cause for his absence. He was terrified of me. From the first time that he had laid eyes on me after I was changed. I knew he was repelled by my differences. I blamed my thirst, my glowing red eyes, my amazing speed and strength. Even when I was beautiful, I was horrifying.

I stayed in that hellhole of a city they call Houston for three years. That third year was the year that Alexander came home. Alex was one of Jasper's best friends. I was doing a bit of spying. I know that it isn't polite, but I needed to know if Jasper had come home.

I was spying on the Whitlock household. Mrs. Whitlock had answered the door to find Alex a grown man. He gave Mrs. Whitlock the story about how he and Jasper had run off and joined the Confederate Army three years ago. And how Jasper had gone missing.

Missing in action. MIA. They could have just told us he was dead. That was what it felt like. My world ended.

So. That's my story. Sorry that it doesn't have a happy ending, but which one of ours does? If my story had a happy ending, I would be in my grave right now and not wandering the Olympic Peninsula. It's been about a century and a half since Jasper died, and every day is lived remembering him.

Either way, Forks was a great place to lay low for a while. Throw the Volturi off my trail for a while. Hopefully.

I was wandering around in the woods when I came to a large clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a huge, white house.

**So, how do you like the first chapter? Stupid? Suspenseful? Stupendous? **

**Whatever you think!**

**I can only update every other week, but I post a lot to keep you busy. **

**I just had my semester exams so that'll free up a lot of time for writing. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's P.O.V.**

There were no human scents coming from this house. Even if there were, it was overpowered by the smell of my own kind. How the hell did a huge coven exist in one house for any length of time? The population of nearby towns must be, like, seven. But why did they stay in a house? There was no need to sleep, no need to rest. This must be a new lifestyle, one that I haven't encountered yet. Before I could think another thought, a woman, who looked more like a girl, came out of the house. She was like me. Pale skin, no heat radiating from her body. She was short in the extreme and had spiky black hair. What I wasn't expecting were her strange golden eyes.

She spoke.

"She's not here to hurt us, guys," she said in a twinkling voice. "She was just wandering."

Wait a minute, how does she know that I wasn't there to hurt them? Maybe she was a mind-reader like Aro, but she can hear from a distance. That must be it. Two men came out of the house next. The big one looked about twenty and he had dark, curly hair. The other was an inch or so shorter, and he was less burly. He had a mop of honey-blonde hair. I would know that hair anywhere.

"Jasper," I breathed, awestruck. As soon as I spoke his name, his eyes locked on mine.

"Emily," he said, relieved, but also laced with disbelief. I ran to him as fast as my legs would carry me. I knocked him into a hug, and it was too bittersweet. A realization hit me.

"You left me in that hellhole for three goddamn years!" I yelled at him. I said this as I brought my fist as hard as I could down on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You sure as hell better be sorry."

"I know. It wasn't fair to leave you."

"I know why you did it. But you still could have told me," I said, my voice softening.

"You wouldn't have let me go," he said.

"No. I wouldn't have," I said with a small smile. My smile faded as I realized how he could possibly be here. "If I didn't let you go, you wouldn't be here."

Things got uncomfortably silent as Jasper and I were still clinging to each other. I was vaguely aware of the other seven people on the porch, staring in shock. The only one who didn't look at all shocked was a bronze-haired boy. He looked maybe seventeen or eighteen. The burly man stared at us with a confused look on his face, and the small black-haired woman was looking at me with hatred in her glare. She had seemed so happy and nice when she had spoken before…

"Yes, Alice can be like that sometimes."

It was the bronze-haired boy who had spoken. I detached myself from Jasper's grip.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said. He held out his hand for a shake, but he seemed like someone who would have and extra power, due to the fact that he had known what I was thinking. I didn't want to risk the chance that he might get angry.

"I promise I won't get angry. You have an extremely unique talent. Use it," he advised. I shook his hand, and a sudden swarm of thoughts invaded my head. I quickly tuned it out. So this boy, Edward, was the mind reader. That was cool.

"Thank you," he said, responding to my thoughts.

"You're welcome. I think," I said. There was a flurry of laughter from the porch and a booming laugh from the man next to Jazz.

"How do you know Jasper's nickname?" Edward asked.

"I was the one who started calling him that. Wasn't I?" I asked Jasper. My human memories were not what they used to be.

"Yes, you were. I was a little surprised when you all started to call me that. It brought back a lot of memories," said Jasper.

"You've never thought about it before," Edward said. Jasper never thought of me? It made me feel like a little part of me had died.

"They were human memories. They were faded," Jasper answered. The inky-haired woman was fuming. "I suppose I should introduce everyone," he concluded.

"Please do," I replied.

"Okay, everyone, this is Emily Morgan. Em, this is-"

"Don't call me 'Em'," I snapped. I hadn't snapped at him in over a hundred years. "Sorry, _Emily, _this is Emmett, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Nessie Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and my wife, Alice," he finished.

WIFE? Since when did Jasper have a _wife? I _was supposed to be his wife. He had promised me that much. At first, Jasper and I were planning on having a family of our own. Then, when we realized that it wasn't possible, because I was now a vampire, he had promised me that he would marry me if it was the last thing he did. Now none of it was possible.

"I know you may not understand this now, but Alice and Jasper are the other halves of each others' hearts," Edward said. I had thought those words all those years ago. Alice still glared at me with hateful eyes.

"Cool it, Alice," said Edward and Jasper. Alice's scowl turned into more of a pout. I could sense the confusion coming from everyone on the porch. Oh, so this was Jasper's power.

"Feeling and manipulating emotion. It suits you," I told him. He smiled. Not that he wasn't smiling before. But I needed an answer to one of my burning questions. "I really don't want to be rude or anything, but why do you all have gold eyes?" I asked. They all laughed. Except Alice.

"Alice, either be nice and welcoming like you were less than an hour ago or I'm burning your credit _and_ debit cards _and_ canceling all of your store credit," Jasper threatened. Alice's eyes widened with fear.

"You wouldn't," she said, barely above a whisper. The look on his face gave her her answer. Oh, yes he would. "I'm sorry, Emily. Please forgive me. I just wasn't expecting you to know him _that_ well," she apologized. Everyone looked at me with puzzled eyes, except for Edward. He was smirking at Jasper.

"It's alright, Alice. I forgive you," I said. I wasn't one to hold a grudge. Her behavior was more confusing that hurtful.

"Alice is always confusing," joked Edward. We all laughed.

"Really, Edward. You need to stop doing that," I said.

"Doing what?" Edward asked with an innocent look on his face. He looked like a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," he said, complete with an eye roll.

"You're welcome," I said.

I was still amazed at how the two humans, Jacob and Nessie, could be around the Cullens. Don't they know about the Volturi?

"Oh, we know about the Volturi. Jacob isn't human. He's a shapeshifter/werewolf. We haven't decided what to call him yet," said Edward.

"Thanks, Edward," said Jacob, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And Nessie is Bella's and my daughter," Edward continued.

" How did you manage that?" I asked incredulously.

"Why don't you explain inside, Edward. It's going to rain in thirteen seconds," said Alice.

Ugh. Rain. I turned to Jasper. "Is she serious?" I asked with an impressed expression.

"Always uncannily accurate," he said. "Alice gets visions of future events." Hmm. Interesting. I dashed behind the rest, into the house.

**So there you have it!! Cap****í****tulo numero dos!!! (Chapter number two!)**

**Like it? Hate it? REALLY hate it?**

**Tell me! You know I can't do it without the readers!**

**ANYWAY!!! I'm in a REALLY good mood, so I will be posting massive amounts of chapters for all my stories **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I had never seen a house this big. It had looked huge on the outside, but it was definitely bigger on the inside. On a platform near the door stood a grand piano, and everything from the carpet to the couches was of varying shades of white.

"This place is huge. And beautiful," I said. I wasn't going to be rude.

"Oh, thank you, dear," said Esme. She seemed like the mother figure of the large coven.

"It's the one place we never have to hide," said Jasper.

"Why does everyone keep saying things that I've already said?" asked Edward, a bit annoyed.

"How would they know that you've said it already?" joked Emmett. "Not everybody's a mind-reader." If their life was a tragedy, Emmett would be the comic relief.

"I'm still confused. How do you know each other?" questioned Bella.

"It's a long story," said Jasper.

"No it isn't," I argued. "If they want to know the story, I'll tell them since you can't be bothered."

"Fine. I'll interject when I see necessary," he said with a smile.

"Well, it _is _a bit long, but I'll compress fifteen years into fifteen minutes," I said. I turned to Jasper, "Where should I start?"

"Start with when you had pneumonia when you were five," he suggested.

"That's a good place to start," I agreed. "I was five and I had gotten pneumonia. Jasper's mother brought me some medicine from town. My father got a job at Mr. Whitlock's mill. Jasper and I did everything together–"

"So you were friends while you were human?" asked Rosalie, a little confused. It was the first time she had spoken.

"Don't interrupt, Rose. It's rude," Esme scolded.

"It's alright. And, yes, since we were children. When I turned fifteen, I was changed," I continued. I decided to leave out the part about Jasper promising me forever.

I continued on, "I don't really remember much. Except the pain. That was the worst," I said. I could see Jasper, still as a rock. I knew he hated this part.

"The memory of the pain is usually the most clear of any human memories," Carlisle said. That was the first time he had spoken. I was beginning to wonder who the leader of this coven was.

"Carlisle is," said Edward. "He created all of us except for Alice, Jasper, and Bella."

"Oh," I said. I was really chock-full of responses today. "So, I was changed…Um, have any of you ever had a little trouble with control when you are near only a certain person?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, when Bella was human she was like that to me," Edward said. Bella beamed and looked lovingly at her husband.

"Why do you ask?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, when I first woke up, I smelled something…someone. It was the most mouth-watering thing. Like oranges. And the only person there was…Jasper," I finished. I closed my eyes. Jasper must be angry with me.

"Why would he be? You had no control over the matter," Edward whispered.

"Butt out," I snapped.

"That's okay, Emily. Everyone slips up sometimes," Emmett said, trying to be sympathetic.

"I didn't kill him. Obviously," I said as I pointed to Jasper. "I would be beside myself with guilt if I had." I lowered my hand," It was just a little uncomfortable."

"A little _uncomfortable_?!" Edward said, with a raised voice. I was startled. Edward didn't seem like the kind of person who would get angry that easily.

"Edward," said Carlisle, with a warning tone. Edward relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Emily. It's just that, when I first met Bella, about three years ago, she was the same thing to me as Jasper was to you. When she was human, of course. It made me feel weak, when, after being a vampire for over a century, I almost couldn't handle it. While, Jasper was the first human you encountered and it was only a little _uncomfortable_. You don't realize how much I envy your control. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Of course," I responded.

"So, you were changed. Then what happened?" asked an anxious Rose.

"A year went by. Nothing of any significance happened. Except Jasper's sixteenth birthday. Something I'll never get. Then he left," I said, as I stared Jasper down with cold, hard eyes.

"I already said I was sorry," Jasper said. I said nothing.

"Would you like it more formal?" he asked. "Would the lady Miss Emily Margaret Morgan please accept my most sincere apologies?" Jasper pleaded. He was using the "gentleman face" on me. I busted out laughing.

"Alright, I forgive you. On one condition," I said.

"Which is?" he asked. He looked as if he was afraid of my request.

"Never say my middle name out loud ever again," I told him.

"Deal."

**Thanks to you who reviewed the last chapters! My computer crashed last week and I lost all the files on my computer. Thankfully I have everything written down as a backup!**

**Hey, for those of you that are looking for new music, check out our local band, YugoSKAvia, on . Thanks! And tell your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily P.O.V.**

Jasper wasn't ready to let me go. So, I decided to stay with the Cullens for a few days. I finally learned that the Cullens have gold eyes because they hunt animals, not humans. I happily adapted to their way of life. I had never liked hunting humans, especially since they had never done anything to me. During the day, we spent time reliving the old days.

The Cullens, including Jacob and Nessie, listened to the stories of our youth. Like the time Jasper punched another boy who tried to look up my skirt.

Alice and I were on good terms, but when I wasn't with Jasper, I was talking with Rosalie while she tinkered with her car or while she was babysitting Nessie. Maybe we spent so much time together because we both had had promising futures as humans. She was to become the wife of a banker's son during the Great Depression. Until her fiancée and company beat her in the streets and left her to die. Carlisle found her in the streets, bleeding, on the brink of death.

We had both wanted the same thing. To have a good, caring husband, a family, and to be happy. She got the husband, the family, and the happiness. Some girls have all the luck.

Don't get me wrong. I would have to be blind not to see the adoration between Alice and Jasper. But lately, I've been wishing that it was me in Alice's place. I'm sure Jazz has noticed my jealousy, and I know that Edward knows.

Even if I couldn't have Jasper, I could have a family. Obviously, not a family with a husband and children, but the family of a mother, father, brothers, sisters, even a niece. Carlisle and Esme were clearly the parental figures of this coven, though we were all well over fifty years old. I now thought of Jasper as a brother, not lover, because I can see his dedication to Alice, and I will not ruin their happiness. Rosalie was the big sister I never had. I could tell her anything and everything about my life, and she would understand. I told her the full story of my human years, because the version I had told the rest of the family had been drastically edited.

Along with Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, and Rose, my family consisted of Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and her Jacob. Jacob is well over six feet tall. He's about half of a foot taller than Emmett, and that is saying something because Emmett is a _beast_. Like Edward had said at first, Jacob was a shapeshifter. In wolf-form, he was very large and had smooth, russet-colored fur. He was also part of the Quileute Indian tribe and the pack. Bella had said that the original pack is abnormally large, with fifteen to sixteen members. The recent visit from the Volturi had created a spike in the shapeshifter gene, which resulted in many young teenagers on the reservation to phase for the first time. Jacob said this happened because the tribe needed protecting. Aro had come for Alice and Edward, just like he had come for me.

The original pack includes Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Colin, Brady, and a few other young boys who are barely teenagers. Then, there is what I call the "sub-pack". It is a pack of three: Jacob, Leah, and Leah's younger brother. I suppose that her brother would be around the age of the other young boys.

It's all been kind of overwhelming. I mean, getting a new family and all that. It's like I've been a dormant volcano for all these years, and now I get swarms of emotions that I never knew I had. Like jealousy, compassion, and most of all, joy. I've never been this happy in my second life. It feels good. Like I belong.

**Yay! Two chapters in three hours! I know this chapter was short but I wanted to give Emily's thoughts on her new life and how she's adjusting. **

**So, life is slowing down for me and Spring Break is coming up so there will be a lot of time for writing! :) I'm going to start on Chapter 5 just as soon as I load this up so you might have another chapter by the end of the night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I was fighting with Edward. Not real fighting, but play fighting. We wanted to see who would win, with our extra powers and such. I was winning.

"Can you lay off the torturing pain?" Edward asked through a clenched jaw. I could tell that he was using all of his strength to stay upright and not crumble to the ground.

"Alright. But, you said to use all my powers…" I reasoned.

"I hadn't meant it quite so literally. And I hadn't known that you'd met Jane," said Edward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, my voice full of concern.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Jasper had come to watch us at that point.

"What's up, Jazz?" I asked. Although I have only been here for a few days, I'm already beginning to pick up on twenty-first century speech.

"Nothing much. You?" he asked.

"Beating Edward," I said nonchalantly. Like it was something I could do in my sleep, if I could.

"I wish I could say the same, but Edward and I are pretty evenly matched," said Jasper with a chuckle.

"I bet," I responded.

There was a moment of awkward silence between Edward, Jasper, and I. Then Japer spoke.

I have a proposition that I would like you to consider, Emily," he said. He had a strange look on his face.

"What is your proposition?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was talking about it with Carlisle and the rest, and…I was wondering if you would want to stay here. With us."

Edward was tactfully moving closer and closer to the woods, suspiciously studying a spruce tree.

"With you?" I asked, dumbfounded. I was weary of the reaction that the others would get.

"Yes." I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that he was hurt by my question.

"You really have talked it over with the others?" I questioned.

"Of course. They are all perfectly fine with it," Jasper said. He still looked a little disappointed. Afraid of losing me again, I suppose.

"If the others are okay with it, then…yes," I said. "I'll stay."

"Wonderful." Jasper came and gave me a hug. I was now a Cullen.

Since I was now a Cullen, it meant spending a ridiculous amount of money on clothes, courtesy of Alice and Rose. It also meant that I would have to go to Forks High School. Not now, but at the beginning of the second semester. That means that I have five months to cram eight years of public education. So, for the next 3672 hours I will be subject to math, English, science, and geography with Esme.

The public story is that Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children, so they adopted Emmett, Alice, and Edward, who are her niece and nephews. They then adopted Jasper and Rosalie Hale, who are "twins". Edward then married Bella, and they adopted Edward's "niece", Renesmee.

Along with new designer clothes, I now have an iPod and an iPhone, which I am just now learning how to use. I kept telling everyone that I don't need those things, but they just smiled and said that they needed to keep up with the façade. I think they just wanted an excuse to give me stuff.

I was playing with my iPhone when Esme came into the living room. Rose, Alice, Bella, and Nessie were shopping, Carlisle was at work, and the boys were away, hunting.

"Emily?" she asked.

"Yes, Esme?" I replied. I had my eyes glued to my phone. I was learning how to buy Apps.

"I'd like to show you something, if you'd come with me," said Esme in her gentle, motherly voice.

"Of course," I said. Apps could wait.

I got up from where I was on the couch and followed her to a door near the stairs.

"I was talking to Jasper and we both decided that you needed your own space now that you're staying with us," she said.

"Oh, Esme, you don't have to worry about it. I'm fine," I said. I hated being spoiled.

"Too late," she said, with a small grin on her face. "Go on in." She nodded at the door.

I looked at the door warily, and then decided that I would just have to suck it up and do it. I turned the knob.

"Oh, my," I said, awestruck.

"Do you like it?" asked Esme, a hint of nervousness in her voice. As if there was a possible chance that I wouldn't like her creation.

"How could I not?" I said.

Unlike the rest of the house, shrouded in white, the rich floors were a deep mahogany. There was a large, inviting white sofa in the middle of the room, facing the door. On the same wall as the door was a white flat screen TV. The walls were painted a deep plum color. Lining the far wall was a CD rack with a copy of every CD I've listened to from Edward's collection.

"Oh, Esme, it's beautiful," I awed.

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do," I said.

"That's great. Alice picked out the color for the walls," she said.

"How did you find the time to do all this?" I said as I walked into the room.

"We fixed it up while you were away hunting with Rose and Bella. The boys moved in the furniture and painted the walls. Emmett hooked up the TV, and Jasper set up the laptop," she said as she pointed to the slim computer lying on the coffee table. "You can personalize it anyway you want to."

"You do know that I hate it when ya'll spend money on me," I said. I was uncomfortable with their carelessness with money. Maybe because I never usually had any of my own.

"If you think that this is a lot, you should see what they are planning for you for Christmas," Esme said.

_Oh, no…_ I thought to myself.

Esme laughed from the shocked look on my face, "Don't worry. It's nothing that you won't like."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I guess I'm just not used to people spending money on me." I said. Esme gave me a smile, patted my shoulder, and made her way to her study.

All this time I was concerned with the petty and material things, when I should be worried about more pressing matters. How long would it be until Aro tracks me down again? I really shouldn't have dragged Jasper and the rest into my mess, but getting to know him again was just so exciting. Didn't Aro want Alice and Edward as much as he wanted me? No. He wanted me more. I knew that much. I knew Aro had tried to wipe out the Cullens about a year ago, but now that I was a Cullen, he would stop at nothing to add Edward, Alice, and I to his collection.

Later, when everyone was home and they had bombarded me with questions about my room, we all "decided" that we needed some "family bonding". Meaning, Emmett bugged us all about wanting to play a game or two of baseball. Needing thunder to play, Alice assured us all that it would be storming in town.

So we all bounded off for the clearing with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in the lead, and Bella and Nessie bringing up the rear. Jacob had patrol tonight.

It was the bottom of the ninth, two outs with Jasper at bat. Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella were playing against Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and me. Nessie was sitting on a big boulder, helping Esme play referee. Alice was on third and I was at first base. If Jasper hit this one and Edward didn't catch it, we would win. Our chances weren't looking so good. Then, I heard the sound of a drop of water hitting a leaf, not too far away. It gave me an idea.

"Hey, Jasper?" I called. I stood straight, instead of crouched. The others looked at me, puzzled.

"Yes, Emily?" Jasper replied. He was standing patiently at home plate.

Then, out of the blue, I wasn't on the field anymore. Well, my body was. At the moment, I was looking down on the field from above. I saw our family running through the forest in the rain, soaking wet. Just flashes of color. So blindingly fast.

My mind was pulled back to my body with a snap. That must have been one of Alice's visions.

"I could feel that I wasn't the only one seeing a vision this time, Emily," Alice said. "You can do that?"

"Yes," I answered. "But I'll explain it to you later."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Emily?" asked Jasper.

"Oh, nothing," I said, strolling lazily from the field. "I was only wondering if you would be up for a race. It will start raining soon." I gave him that coy smile that he knew would only result in a challenge.

"You're on," he growled, and sprang for the trees.

I couldn't let him get far, so I bounded after him, leaving the confused laughter of my family behind me. Everything was a slight blur as I followed Jasper's trail. The trees were splashes of color, and the forest floor was springy under my light feet. Jasper's trail led directly to the house. I would go the roundabout way, the way he would least expect.

The house was straight ahead, and I could see Jasper standing on the porch with a smug expression upon his face. I bounced up the steps and joined him. Jasper glanced up at the sky. It was raining fairly hard now.

Where were the others? Surely, it wouldn't take them this long to return. Just then, I heard the sound of crunching leaves and the occasional snapping of a tree, courtesy of Emmett, I'm sure. A second or two later, all of the Cullens made their way out of the woods and onto the porch. They were all dripping with rain.

"Why'd you guys run off like that?" asked Alice. She had a mix of amusement and suspicion on her face.

"So we wouldn't get wet. Because, right now, ya'll look like drowned cats," I said.

"And I couldn't pass up the chance to beat Emily in a race," Jasper added. I smacked him upside the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily P.O.V.**

By that time, everyone was dried off and inside for the night. It was extremely late, so Edward and Bella had taken the already sleeping Nessie to their cottage for the night. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were watching some football game that they had recorded, and Rosalie was yelling at them to turn it down because she couldn't hear herself think. Carlisle and Esme were outside on the porch, talking and gazing up at the night sky. Not the most idealistic time to tell them, but it was as good as I was going to get.

"Hey, can everyone come over here for a second?" I asked. I didn't have to yell over the TV for them to hear me.

"Of course," Carlisle said, returning with Esme from the porch. "Shall we use the table?" He gestured towards the pretentious dining room.

"No, this'll be quick," I assured. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do this quite yet…

"What is it?" pestered an impatient Emmett.

"Shut up, Em. She'll tell us if you stop talking." Ah, what would we do without Rose?

"So, you remember when I first got here?" I began. "And I told ya'll the story about how I got changed?" They nodded their heads. "Well, this sort of has something to do with that. Uh, Jasper? Remember that one time we were trying to see how tough my skin was, and then you cut yourself on the knife?" His face would have turned white, had it been possible. "But, I stopped. I don't know how, but I did. Anyway, maybe a year earlier, there was a little…event. We were young, we were stupid. We jumped off the roof of my house once. We…swapped blood. I guess you could call it that." I said this barely above a whisper.

Emmett erupted into laughter. Our quizzical eyes questioned his sanity.

"I'm sorry," he said between guffaws. "The irony was hilarious."

"Anyway…You know what? I'm just going to show you what I mean," I said. I was fed up. This was taking too long. With all eyes on me, I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him outside.

**Sorry! I know this was really short, but the next chapter will be up by the end of the day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily P.O.V.**

It was bright outside, considering that it was well past eleven. There was a full moon casting shadows around the tall trees. Creatures of the night scurried hastily on the forrest floor. We were all ghostly pale in the moonlight.

"What is it?" inquired Alice.

"You'll see," I answered. I didn't really have the words to describe it.

I pulled Jasper farther into the clearing in front of the house. Stopping about twenty-five feet from the others, I turned to Jasper. We were about two feet apart, and I asked him to put his fingertips to mine. I knew that he trusted me, but I didn't have a clear picture of how much.

"Okay," I said, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I was preparing myself for what was to come. "Jazz? You're going to feel really hot and everything is going to go really hazy, okay?"

"Em, I don't know what you're doing," he said, "but I trust you."

_That's what I needed to hear, _I thought. I mustered all the power in my body to search for that little piece of Jasper from my toes to the tips of my fingers. That little piece of warmth, comfort, joy. I was giving it back to him. For now, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_Ga-thunk_. The first beat of my heart startled me and jump started my senses. My first necessary gasp of air blew past my lips, down my throat, and into my awaiting lungs. Everything seemed…dull.

I look, with my terrible human vision, to see Jasper a few feet from me, staring first at his tan flesh and then at me. "E-Emily…what did you do?" he asked, disbelief tainting his words. His voice was still masculine and pleasant, still with his southern drawl.

"You made him human! What have you done?" Alice shrieked. She flitted to Jasper's side and looked in his eyes. "What did you do?" she insisted, as she glanced back at me. It was painful to see the mix of emotions on her beautiful face: pain, fear, and confusion.

"It's fixable, I promise," I assured her. Although I had done my research, this was just as frightening for me as it was for her.

"But-how did you...what?" stuttered an exasperated Rosalie.

"It's ancient magic," I began to explain. "Of course, Jasper and I didn't realize it, but we had done what many in South America had. After I had assumed….that Jasper was dead, I searched for any way for me to join him – "

"What?" Jasper whispered, a look of sadness and hurt upon his face.

"Yes… I tried to kill myself on many accounts. With no success, of course. I knew no other vampire would do it for me if I asked. I first heard of the Volturi. I traveled to Italy, hoping that they could grant me my wish. None of them would appease me, so I left in search of any way to return to humanity, hoping that I could do it myself."

"You were going to kill yourself…? Emmy…" Jasper whispered as he reached for my hand.

I tried to explain the pain ripping through my chest as I continued. "I'm sorry, Jazz, I –"

"Shhh, it doesn't matter now, Emmy," he cooed as he held me close. "You're okay." For the first time in over a century, we both felt tears streaming down our cheeks.

"I didn't want to live without you, Jasper…" I said into his chest. He still smelled of a musky citrus, just as I remembered.

"Emily? Can you tell us what happened after you left Italy?" asked Alice. I knew that my closeness to Jasper made her uncomfortable, so I moved myself a short distance from him.

"Well, I…I began searching for any way to be vulnerable again. Legends, myths, rumors…anything. I tracked down a coven in South America, who I heard had rituals… They explained to me an ancient fertility ritual," I would have been blind not to see the tension in Rose's body. "Their culture warned against vampires as well, and so women were encouraged to place their life into the hands of another, should they be subject to a bite. They would do this by placing their life, their blood, into another through similar wounds. As their humanity was stored in another human, it could be recalled if a female vampire wished to return to a human to bear children –"

"NO!" screamed Rosalie. She turned on her heel and bolted for the nearby woods. Emmett appeared stunned; the state of distress of his wife had left him paralyzed. Esme made a move to run after Rosalie.

"No, let me go to her," I said.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Esme asked, a look of concern clouding her usually homely face.

"Yes, Rose will listen to me," I assured her. I only prayed that Rose would understand that I had unknowingly done this. I knew of her desperation to have a child, which she was robbed of when Carlisle changed her to save her life.

I could feel all eyes on me as I make my way into the forest. Rose could be half way to Alaska right now, but I was going to look for her anyway. I never would want to hurt Rosalie or Emmett for that matter. We all knew of their wish of a family, how both of them wanted children so very dearly. I understood why my being human would upset her, but it wasn't as if I was going to stay a human. The ritual can be performed and reversed as many times as Jasper and I wished. I had grown so accustomed to my vampiric senses that my human body began to annoy me. Human also meant vulnerable. I didn't want vulnerable, not anymore.

I soon came to a small clearing lined with large, fallen trees and sparse wildflowers.

"Rose? Rose, I'm sorry," I called to the silent and empty space. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"Hurt me?" said her cold voice from behind me. I turned and saw Rosalie leaning on a nearby tree. Her glare sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, of _course_ you never meant to _hurt_ me. Of _course_ you're sorry because poor Emily Morgan _always_ has to take pity on everyone else in the world."

"Rose, you know I know how you feel, I – "

"No! Enough! You _don't_ know how I feel," she yelled. A blur of movement and then she was standing not two feet from me, hatred in her golden eyes. The menacing look seemed odd on her gorgeous face.

"If you would let me explain I could –"

"I'm done letting you explain, Emily. You will never understand what it's like," she whispered threateningly. She began to circle me as I stood in the center of the clearing. This should have been my first warning.

"You will never know what it's like to be _me_," she screamed, her voice jumping an octave. "I had everything. I was perfect," she insisted. She began jumping from one end of the clearing to another, her teeth and mouth forming a vicious snarl. Every word she spoke increased in intensity and volume until her smooth voice was a shout. "You think you know how to handle your life! You don't know what I would do to have what you have. A _chance_. And you're throwing it away just like _Bella_, who made her own stupid choices."

At this point, Rose was thoroughly infuriated. The primal look in her eyes told me that now was not the time to reason with her, while she's overcome by her instincts.

"Okay, Rose, um –"I stuttered as I began to make my way back the way I came.

"Where do you think you're going?" she questioned. She sprang atop a tree in my path.

"I'm just going to go back to the house now," I said.

"You're not going anywhere," she said as she slinked her way towards me. "I waited my whole life to have what you could have, and you're just going to throw it away. You don't know what it's like to have everything taken from you, but you'll learn. Because if I can't have what I want," Rose said with a steely glare, "then no one can."

She was a blur. My human senses couldn't keep up with her as she stalked the space around me. I could hear her feral growl echo through the forest, and then out of nowhere, there was a gash on my arm, bleeding scarlet. Rosalie halted. Her lips pulled back, barring her razor-sharp teeth.

My wound was stinging, the pain almost unbearable. I hadn't felt pain in a century, and Rosalie's nails had cut through my flesh like butter. I fell to the ground, unable to remain upright as my breaths came in pants and my vision clouded. The deadened grass beneath me did nothing to break my fall. I grasped at my arm in a feeble attempt to stifle the bleeding, but an artery must have been hit because my efforts were futile.

Rosalie circled me, her eyes locked onto my blood. If she lost control, I could very well die in this moment, never seeing Jasper again. This was _my_ fault. I had left us unprotected.

Another strike to my leg sent me into shock and sensory overload. She had the recoil of a snake, striking when her prey was vulnerable.

"Rose...please. Please stop…," I begged, my voice sounding hoarse and strained.

"NO!" she growled. "If you can't appreciate what you have then you don't deserve to _be here_. We were all doing just fine without you, and then you have to come and screw everything up. You don't know what it's _like_," she screamed. As she finished her shout, she stabbed her stiletto heel into my calf. I couldn't scream. The entire lower half of my body was now numb with excruciating pain. My consciousness was rapidly drifting away as Rosalie continued to attack me.

I could have been laying there for minutes or hours. Time was irrelevant as I awaited the darkness that I was sure would find me. My body was thrown against a tree, broken and bleeding. Rosalie's snarls were still audible but I was quickly fading out of consciousness.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was being lifted from the ground while a figure bounded over me and tackled my attacker.

**Oh my goodness! Here is chapter 8 of 'The Past', back from a longgggggg hiatus!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it as must as I loved writing it! Chapter 9 might be up by the end of the day! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_Beep…beep…beep… _

My face scrunched up when I heard the noise. What was that? A heart rate monitor? But I didn't… Oh, wait. The gates opened and flashed memories of what had happened flooded back into my consciousness. Jasper. Forest. Rosalie. Blood.

My legs, both in casts, were propped up on pillows at the foot of the bed, and there was gauze taped to the left side of my face. Various wires and tubes were attached to my chest and arms, pumping me full of liquids. The weight of my body limited me as I attempted to rise from the bed on which I was laying.

"Don't try to move," said a voice, "Your body is very weak."

I strained my neck to view Carlisle in the corner looking at a folder of papers. Even in my delirious and human state, I saw that Carlisle was as dashing as ever. After my weak eyes adjusted to the lights in the room and the sunlight streaming in through the window, I could see that I had been resting in the in-home hospital room of the Cullen household.

"You've been unconscious for 4 days," said Carlisle, answering my unspoken question. He walked to my bedside with a small smile on his face. "We didn't know when you were going to wake up, little one. Your flesh wounds are on their way to healing, but I'm afraid you're going to be in a wheelchair with two broken legs for about two months. Try not to speak because your vocal chords are probably very sore."

"Oh," I whispered. Even the one small word was difficult to voice. My body felt heavy, sore with Rosalie's torment, "Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Where is Jasper?" Carlisle could see the worry written on my face.

"He's fine, Emily. He's adjusting," he assured. He moved his way towards the counter in the corner, placed the file on top of others, and proceeded to the doorway.

"What do you mean…adjusting?" I inquired. I had no idea what Carlisle was talking about. If Jasper's physical and mental being is all right, what else is there?

"He's downstairs, readjusting to…humanity. It's quite frustrating, yet has been somewhat of a relief for him. For now, he has a break from the bloodlust."

"Oh," I had forgotten that as long as I am human, Jasper remains so as well.

My eyes wander about the room and settle on the window leading to the forest beyond. It was dark, surely no earlier than midnight.

"It's very late, Emily. Nearly two in the morning. You need to rest so you can recover," Carlisle advised.

"Hm..," I mumbled as I let sleep consume me. My aching body just wanted a break.

**Oh my gosh! Guys, it's been too long. My New Year's resolution is to get back into writing after almost a year with absolutely no progress on almost all of my stories. So here's another chapter! **

**Reviews = love and the strength to keep posting.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
